


Severus's Bane (Teaser)

by thecatleader



Series: Eh, Why Not? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: This is a Teaser for a future fic The-One-Who-Devours.
Series: Eh, Why Not? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Severus's Bane (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the full chapter for the chapter Severus's Bane however I just really wanted to post this bit of the chapter to get opinions.

"Potter what is-" Snape instantly shut up as his habitual legitimacy entered Harry's mind and was bombarded with the image of Harry carving out his eyeballs with a spoon. Snape forcefully turned his head away and gazed at Harry with caution making sure not to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong Professor?" Harry asked his voice oozing with innocence as he tilted his head to the side, however his eyes spoke murder loud and clear.

Unfortunately this caused them to meet eyes once again and Snape was now privy to the image of Harry eating his eyes and licking the spoon clean of blood. Snape broke eye contact once again but witnessed Harry licking his lips which caused him to softly whimper involuntarily in fear.

Only Harry heard the whimper which caused him to smirk faintly as Snape started slowly back away from him. His movement caused the rest of the class to look at him in curiosity.

Another glance of eye contact showed Harry slowly cutting off his ear with a butter knife. This time the whole class heard the whimper as he quickened his pace and ended up tripping over his desk.

The class was yelling at him concerned but his eyes were on Harry his face of concern but his eyes glowing with murder, no not murder **d** _e_ _ **s**_ **i** _r_ ** _e_**.

 _"Won't you let me devour you Severus? After all it isn't nice to intrude. *chuckles*"_ This time Snape couldn't look away his mouth open in a silent scream as Harry made him watch him fulfil his desire.

_The other ear was left alone as Harry continued on to the fingers slowly biting them off one at a time with unnaturally sharp teeth._

_"Your screams are lovely Severus." Harry commented lovingly before biting deep into his palm. The screams grew in pitch and Harry growled in pleasure as he tore the remaining flesh of the hand off and swallowed it whole._

_"_ _Mmm_ _your delicious Severus much better than muggle. I must have more." The implications of this sentence did not bode well for anyone. Much faster than before the rest of the arm was greedily devoured until it was not much more than a stump._

_"_ _Ahh_ _it seems we're running out of time Severus but I have time for one more b_ **_i_ ** _t_ **_e_ ** _." Harry's jaw opened wider than should be possible and he took a huge bite of_ _Severus's_ _chest ripping through the ribs and swallowing his goal, the heart whole._

_"I enjoyed dinner Severus thank you." Harry smiled a bloody grin and his eyes glowed brighter than possible._

Severus blacked out to the horror of the class. But no one noticed Harry's grin of sharp teeth, no one but Draco. Harry glanced towards him his eyes glowing bright before giving him a truly _innocent_ smile.


End file.
